


A New Perspective

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Bodyswap, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Established Relationship, February Ficlet Challenge, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: When Face and Ton mistakenly swap bodies, Face has to deal with Ton's depression.





	A New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge day twenty-five prompt "bodyswap."

Ton has always known there were a lot of weird things in the galaxy. Technology that could literally swap two people's minds and bodies didn't shock him, but he and Face accidentally activating the thing and ending up as those people certainly had.

Now the two of them are in their quarters, quarantined until the rest of the Wraiths can figure out how to get them swapped back again. The effects don't seem harmful or permanent, at least not yet, at least not directly, but it's proving more difficult to reverse the process than it was to initiate in the first place.

Which, meanwhile, leaves Ton and Face in each other's bodies. It had been strange to begin with, Ton having to reacclimate incredibly swiftly to having four organic limbs again, not to mention two organic eyes. That was different. And the scar across his face, which itches.

Those things aren't really the strangest, though. That honor has to go how clear his head suddenly is, like in his own body he's been looking through a dirty windscreen all the time, and now his thoughts are suddenly clear. He knows it's an effect of Face's brain chemistry being so different from his own – _normal_ , he lets himself think – the black murk of depression that always drags at Ton suddenly mercifully gone. He can't say he doesn't enjoy it, and yet for Face, of course, it's the opposite effect.

Ton looks down at where his partner, in Ton's body, is resting on the bed. This whole thing has hit him _hard_. Ton had been having an okay day before the transfer happened, but he could see the confusion and fear rising in Face from the beginning, and now that they're alone, it's consumed him nearly entirely. The redness of his biological eye, the tears that puddle there, the lines on his face as he tries to keep himself together – Ton is all too familiar with the signs of sudden depressive episode.

“Is this what you feel like...all the time?” the man in Ton's body asks shakily.

Ton strokes his hair, trying to soothe. “Some days are worse than others,” he explains, voice soft. “But a lot of the time, yeah. Guess you can say I'm good at hiding it.” It's pointless to beat around the bush now, when Face is literally inside his brain able to feel it all himself. “Looks like today is a bad day.” Even so, he's learned to power through even some of the worse, but Face won't have that advantage, that experience.

Face whimpers, head dropping back to the pillow. “I'm sorry.”

Ton shakes his head, not knowing what to say. “ _I'm_ sorry,” he goes with. “I wouldn't wish this on anyone.”

“Not even Zsinj?” Face asks softly, a desperate attempt at a joke.

“Not even him,” Ton affirms. “But that's not important. Is there anything you can think of that might help? I know what tends to make me feel a little better, but when it's your mind plus my brain chemistry, it might be different for you.”

Face thinks for a minute than admits in a quiet, wavery voice, “I don't know. I'm just...tired.”

“Sometimes I just want to sleep all day,” Ton sympathizes. “It can feel like you don't have the energy for anything else.”

“Yeah...”

Ton tries to smile for him. “We can nap for awhile. How does that sound?”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Ton gently guides Face over on the bed to make room and lies down beside him. “Is this all right?”

Face nods and huddles closer. “Will you hold me?”

“Of course, love,” Ton murmurs, arms going around him and holding him close. Face tucks his face into Ton's neck, trembling slightly. “Just rest,” Ton tells him. He rubs his back softly, thinking of all the things he usually likes Face to do for him when he feels this way. “This won't last forever, I promise. You'll be back in your own body soon enough, and all of this will be behind you.”

Face makes a little whimpery noise. “But then you'll have it again.”

“Yeah. Well, it was mine to start with. You kind of stole it.” Not that Ton is exactly looking forward to having his own brain again, but he would absolutely rather continue dealing with his own shit than watch Face suffer in his place.

Face finds his hand and clutches it. “I wish-”

“Don't. There's no use wishing for what we can't have. You were going to rest.”

Face is quiet for a few more moments before he says again, soft and sincere, “I am sorry.”

“I know.” Ton sighs and kisses his hair gently. “But I have you. And you have me. The others will figure out how to switch us back, and we'll get through it, yeah?”

Face nods without saying more. Soon, he goes still and heavy against Ton, sleep taking him,

Ton breathes out in relief. There aren't words for how much he hates to see Face going through this. The beautiful, brilliant man who already suffers from so much guilt but has so much to offer the galaxy shouldn't be saddled with Ton's problems in his own head, and Ton is going to make damn sure he has to for as little time as possible.

For the moment, though, he tips his forehead against Face's and allows himself to rest as well.


End file.
